A thermoelectric generator can produce electric energy based on a temperature differential experienced across a thermoelectric device. The amount or rate of electric energy generation by a thermoelectric generator may depend on the magnitude of the temperature differential across it. For example, a large temperature differential may result in a higher rate of energy generation. A thermoelectric generator system may utilize a high temperature heat source and a cooling system to maintain a high magnitude temperature differential in order to achieve an efficient energy conversion.